Divine Intervention
by Adrian Tullberg
Summary: SpiderMan gets a little help during a battle with Initiative troops. Crossover


Divine Intervention 

by Adrian Tullberg

* * *

The Amazing Spider-Man was thrown through the outer wall, two inner wall, and skidded to a halt among broken glass and other assorted debris.

Parker got up, painfully. Right now, his Spider-Sense was randomly fading to dull intensity and painfully high levels, thanks to Tony's futzing with it to turn his most useful ability into a dehabilitiating weapon.

He had to get out, get moving, before Danvers and her crew followed him into -

- museum? Yep, museum -

- and hauled him into the Gulag.

Wobbling, he stumbled into a display case ...

... and a high pitched whining made him turn around with resignation.

"Give it up Parker."

He wanted to tell Tony where to stick it. He'd even rehearsed the comeback.

But all he could do with the pain throughout his body, the screaming Spider-Sense and the sound of running feet heralding the imminent reinforcements, was scrabble behind him for some kind of weapon.

Peter felt a handle -

- two? Felt solid. If he threw them at Tony's head ...

* * *

_It awoke._

_It had slept, for so long._

_But now it touched the hand of someone who had fought The Enemy Once Creator and His Allies._

_The hand was strong, and so was the rest of the body._

_Not perfect, but where the Enemy was concerned ...

* * *

_

Stark turned up the amplifiers on the Spider-Sense scrambler, and waited for Peter to collapse.

Peter was just laying on the display table among several Greek artifacts, his costume smoldering ...

Smoldering? Smoke? He quickly replayed the battle, and Peter hadn't come into contact with anything on fire ...

Peter revealed his arms - the smoke was issuing _from his hands_, or more exactly, the two massive daggers he was holding, and the chains wrapped up to his elbows now glowing red hot ...

The exposed section of Peter's face was twisted into incomparable rage.

The Spider-Sense Register suddenly schreeched to Maximum Threat.

This didn't help, as Peter suddenly launched himself towards Stark and carved downwards with one smooth movement.

The Stark Industries Iron Man Armour's automatic procedures in case of medical emergency immediately contact aid and help while beaming real time diagnostic data and injecting painkillers and other on-board pharmaceutical assistance.

Which was a good thing, because all Stark could do right now was fall to his knees and stare at the stumps where his arms used to be.

* * *

The Mighty Avengers (TM) saw the fugitive Spider-Man walking out of the main display room, holding two swords which were covered in blood.

However, Spider-Man stopped, and looked directly at the newest recruit; Ares, God of War.

Ares knew his creations, and more intimately than most, what they could do.

However, he preferred Fight instead of Flight, and charged, roaring at the black clad figure which started running towards Ares at ever increasing speeds.

The previous wielder of the blades did not have strength of this current opponent, or a precognitive extra-sensory ability. Which was why the God of War was caught by surprise when the opponent twisted in mid air, allowing Ares' charge to pass beneath him, and stab him in the back, just below the kidneys, in a brutal lunge.

Ares went down, hard.

Peter didn't stop, landing, rolling, scanning the remaining Avengers.

They weren't used to this level of brutality from him. The quickly paling skin was something of a surprise as well.

Peter was not in the mood for introspection and analysis, twisting from the hip and releasing his blade in the general direction of Wonder Man.

The dagger was on fire, and flew directly into Wonder Man's stomach.

Warbird, to her credit, grabbed the blade and chain, attempting to absorb the energies that the weapons were spewing out.

A split second later, she screamed, her hands and arms up to her elbows now covered in third degree burns.

Peter capitalised on this, pulling on the chains, throwing her over his head and in an arc directly into the ground, the impact felt nearly half a block away.

Peter spun, looking for more Allies of the Enemy.

* * *

The New Avengers stood on the building, watching the battle.

"What the ..."

Wolverine pulled off his mask and looked at the fight. Was this how other people felt when they saw him ... ?

Cage glanced at Doctor Strange. "Problems?"

"I know those weapons Peter has ..."

Cage saw the Sentry approach - and Peter leap, dodge, push himself off a wall, and land on Sentry's back.

"... and I'm surprised."

Sentry plowed into the ground. This didn't stop Peter trying to push the blades into Sentry's chest, the Sentry ... struggling? to keep them away.

"Surprised he's winning?"

In one final burst of strength, Peter had slipped past the Sentry's grasp, and plunged both blades into his lower ribcage.

"Surprised everyone's _still alive_."


End file.
